Heart Of The Darkness Flame
by NekoFoxYokai
Summary: ADOPTED! I am Kuro, but most of you probably remember me as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame right? If not, you're an idiot. What? Not what you expected? Yeah I get that a lot. OCxHiei


**Heart Of The Darkness Flame**

_Prologue_

I am Kuro, but most of you probably remember me as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. You've all seen my first appearance in the tapes taken by Spirit World of what happened to Yusuke Urameshi. You all saw how I had burned my summoner's opponent to an outlined cinder in the Dark Tournament. You also saw how I'd burned the fire yokai, Hiei Jaganshi's arm in the process. But what you never really thought about was what I really was. You all figured I was just a mindless dragon made from the flames of the darkest pits of the spirit world right? I was just some legendary move to you all of you right?

Hmph, how stupid.

But how could you know? My kind only leave our roosts when summoned, but we are a dying breed so we demand a powerful summoner. I, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame Kuro, chose Hiei to be the only yokai to be able to summon me on the day he first attempted the technique. You see, every dragon is only allowed one summoner. I chose Hiei even though when he first tried to summon me he wasn't strong enough to. The fool yokai hadn't even recovered from receiving that third eye of his when he first attempted summoning one of my kind. Fortunately for him, I had only let him summon a fourth of my power, otherwise he would have been destroyed.

Now you might be wondering why I even took up such a weak summoner right? Well, he might have been weak at the time and no other dragon wanted to be summoned by him because of it, but I saw something in him that reminded me of- well, me. Something in his eyes, I couldn't quite point it out, but I knew he would someday be able to summon me without a single struggle. Not that I'd let him think that, which I never did. Even when he thought he'd master the technique I had to keep him guessing and I turned back and attacked him.

_Aaaah_, good times…

When he had tried to master summoning me, he was making one _huge_ mistake. Trying to summon me all at once was something I've never actually let him fully do. I'm not an idiot and don't want him killing himself since he _still_ hasn't realized how powerful I am. Know how I always end up messing Hiei's arm? Know how all his opponents turn up after they're hit by me? How would you react if I told you that's only a third of my power?

I'm serious.

It's not a joke. That's only a third.

If Hiei ever manages to summon me completely, be prepared to see a pile of ashes. He may have gotten more powerful ever since he's found an easy way to summon me, but that's still a third. The cocky bastard still hasn't realized this, but that's ok. I don't want him to know. If he did, he'd probably kill himself trying to summon me completely.

But as I've said, we dragons are a dying race. I'm one of the few females left actually.

Shocking? Yes, I supposed none of you expected that did you?

But you see, as one of the last females, everyone expects me to find a mate. But you know, I hate all of those stuck up bastards that have been trying to make me their mate. I'm not going to lie, I'm a shallow stuck up bitch, and damn proud of it, so that's why I really don't want to do this. Swallowing pride hurts! It has broken glass sticking out of it...

Anyways...

Earlier today I had met with Koenma, much to his surprise. I guess no one had actually informed him that Dragons of the Darkness Flame were actually were intelligent creatures huh? Well, the truth is, with all the talk about me finding a mate, I've come to realize on important thing. It might not be important to any of you, but apparently Koenma asked if Spirit World could document what happened. So expect to see a new series of Yu Yu Hakusho with the ogre George as the retarded narrator.

I'm only warning you people.

But what had I met the virtually all-powerful toddler for? Well… It's kind of embarrassing… It concerns my mate… or at least the fire yokai I have chosen as my mate.

Well, no use hiding it now.

I have chosen Hiei Jaganshi as my mate.

Don't look at me like that. It only seems natural, don't you think? I've been with him this whole time. I _am_ a part of him. He's even managed to absorb a part of my power if that tattoo on his arm isn't a big enough hint. I've been looking out for him since the first time I chose him as my summoner. I didn't even realize it until recently, but I've loved him this whole time. The part of him that remind me of me was because he was my other half.

Er… wait a second…

Omit that last part, that sounded _waaaay_ to cheesy for my taste.

So Koenma has let me join the Spirit Detectives as a way for me to meet my mate. Of course I've requested he not tell them what I really am or why I'm joining them, and you can already guess what his answer was when staring into the sharp rows of teeth of me in my dragon form.

So now here I am, flying beside Botan on her oar as we headed toward the Sprit Detective's house. She wasted no time as she filled the silence with her endless babble, which I did my best to ignore. She didn't know why I was joining the boys, but she was glad there was another girl living there along with her and Keiko.

Wait a minute.

Crap!

I forgot she lived with them too!

Shit!

That means _I_ have to live in the same house as _her_!

I groaned, mentally palming my face because I couldn't in my current form as we continued our flight.


End file.
